Taya Valkyrie
) Victoria, Columbia Británica, CanadáLópez Escalona, Arturo. "Sexy canadiense" (español). Estadio Deportes. Liberado el 1 de septiembre de 2015. |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Los Ángeles, California, Estados UnidosMeltzer, Dave (1 de agosto de 2016). "1 de agosto de 2016 Wrestling Observer Newsletter: Semana de la marca de una semana, Brock Lesnar y la política de bienestar de la WWE". Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Campbell, California: 45. ISSN 1083-9593. "Fénix se ha trasladado a San Diego y está tratando de trabajar principalmente en los Estados Unidos y sólo va a México para grandes espectáculos, similar a Taya que se ha mudado a Los Ángeles". |Universidad= |Ocupación |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= John Morrison (m. 2018) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Kira Forster Taya Taya Mundo Taya Valkyrie |Altura= 1.73 m (5 pies y 8 pulgadas) |Peso= 66 kg (146 lb) |Anunciado(a) desde= Victoria, Columbia Británica, Canadá |Entrenadores= Lance Storm |Debut= 2010 |Retiro= }}Kira Renne Forster (nacida el 22 de octubre de 1983) es una luchadora profesional y anterior modelo canadiense quien actualmente tiene contrato con Impact Wrestling bajo el nombre de ring Taya Valkyrie, donde ella es la actual Impact Knockouts Champion en su primer reinado. Ella es mejor conocida por su tiempo durante Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide (AAA), donde ella sería anteriormente dos veces y la reinante más longeva del Campeonato Reina de Reinas de AAA con 945 días y se convertiría en la ganadora inaugural Femenina de Lucha Capital. Principios de su vida Forster era una bailarina de formación clásica. Ella se había entrenado en gimnasia y estudiaría danza desde los cuatro años e iría a estudiar a la Royal Winnipeg Ballet. En 2005, ella comenzaría a competir en competiciones de fitness y haciendo el modelaje físicoculturista. Ella terminaría 1era en el CBBF Canadian Championships 2010, 2da en el Arnold Amateur de 2011 y ha aparecido en varias revistas y calendarios de la aptitud sobre su carrera de fitness. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Entrenamiento (2010–2011)' En 2010, Forster comenzaría a entrenar con Lance Storm en su Storm Wrestling Academy y se graduaría en septiembre de 2010. Ella sería parte de la serie de telerealidad canadiense de Lance llamado World of Hurt y también en la temporada dos de la serie con Rowdy Roddy Piper. A partir de ahí, Forster entonces comenzaría a competir en varias empresas canadiences bajo el nombre Taya Valkyrie, su paso más notable sería en la Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling (ECCW). 'WWE (2011)' En octubre de 2011, ella firmaría un contrato de desarrollo con la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) después de ir a un campamento de entrenamiento. Después de no hacer ningún debut registrado oficialmente en WWE o sus otros programas, Forster volvería a luchar en el circuito independiente. Ella continuaría con la lucha libre en Canadá por el resto de 2011. 'Circuito independiente mexicano (2012–presente)' Forster se trasladaría a México y comenzaría a luchar para varias promociones dentro del país. Ella originalmente iba a permanecer en el país solo durante seis semanas, pero se convencería en quedarse por El Hijo del Perro Aguayo, quien le ofrecería un puesto en su estable Los Perros del Mal. El 1 de abril, Forster debutaría en los Perros del Mal. Ella lucharía para los PDM por la mayor parte del año antes de pasar a trabajar para otras promociones incluyendo LEGEND Promociones, Universal Wrestling Entertainment, Invasion RCH e International Wrestling League. 'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide (2012–2017)' [[Archivo:AAA-Reina-De-Reinas.jpg|thumb|220px|Taya Valkyrie (segunda a la derecha) posando con las demás competidoras en las finales de un torneo durante Rey de Reyes]] Forster haría su debut en el ring de la promoción mexicana Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide bajo el nombre de ring Taya Valkyrie el 3 de noviembre de 2012, compitiendo en una lucha de seis personas por equipos mixtos, haciendo equipo con Gran Apache y Mari Apache en un esfuerzo victorioso ante Cuervo, Faby Apache y Lolita. A lo largo del 2012 y principios del 2013, Valkyrie competiría en varias luchas por equipos terminando en ambos lados ganando y derrotada. El 3 de marzo de 2013, Valkyrie lograría derrotar a Jennifer Blake y avanzaría a las finales del torneo por el vacante Campeonato Reina de Reinas de AAA. Dos semanas después, el 17 de marzo, durante Rey de Reyes, Valkyrie participaría en una lucha fatal de cuatro a eliminación en contra de Faby Apache, LuFisto y Mari Apache pero no lograría ganar el vacante Campeonato Reina de Reinas de AAA.Beltrán, William (17 de marzo de 2013). "¡Faby Apache vence a @LuFisto y se convierte en la nueva Reina de Reinas AAA! – #ReyDeReyes" (español). SuperLuchas Magazine. Liberado el 17 de marzo de 2013. El 4 de junio de 2014, Valkyrie derrotaría a Cynthia Moreno, La Jarochita, La Magnifica, Mari Apache, Sexy Lady y Sexy Star en una lucha de siete mujeres a eliminación para convertirse en la contendiente número uno para enfrentarse a Faby Apache por el Campeonato Reina de Reinas de AAA.Boutwell, Josh (7 de junio de 2014). "REPORTAJE:! VIVA LA RAZA LUCHA SEMANAL DEL 06/07/14" (inglés). SuperLuchas. Liberado el 7 de junio de 2014. Meses más tarde, el 17 de agosto, durante Triplemanía XXII, Valkyrie derrotaría a Faby Apache para ganar el Campeonato Reina de Reinas de AAA, ganando así su primer campeonato.Cano Vela, Eduardo (17 de agosto de 2014). "Taya Valkyrie nueva Reina de Reinas" (español). SuperLuchas. Liberado el 17 de agosto de 2014. El 12 de septiembre, en su primer defensa titular, durante un evento de Independient Total, Taya derrotaría a Cachorra Flores, Faby Apache, Karina Duval, Muneca Sarcasmo y Princesa Metalica en una lucha de seis personas a eliminación. En su primera defensa televisiva, durante el evento Héroes Inmortales IX, Taya derrotaría a Goya Kong, Lady Shani, La Hiedra y Maravilla (siendo cubierta ella) en una lucha de cinco esquinas."AAA: Resultados "Héroes Inmortales IX" – 04/10/2015 – Lic. Antonio Peña, siempre recordado; El Patrón Alberto sigue como megacampeón" (español). Superluchas. Liberado el 6 de noviembre de 2015. Ella perdería el título ante Ayako Hamada el 19 de marzo de 2017, terminando su reinado de 945 días, el reinado más longevo en la historia del título.Rosales, Jorge (19 de marzo de 2017). "Ayako Hamada, la nueva Reina de Reinas de AAA" (español). MedioTiempo. Liberado el 20 de marzo de 2017. En una revancha entre las dos, considerada una lucha sin descalificación, Taya derrotaría a Hamada el 21 de abril, para ganar el Campeonato Reina de Reinas por segunda vez."Nuevos Monarcas AAA en Tijuana" LuchaLibreAAA (español). 21 de abril de 2017. Liberado el 21 de abril de 2017. El 1 de julio, el Director de Talentos de AAA Vampiro declararía vacante el Campeonato Reina de Reinas."Taya fue desconocida como Reina de Reinas" (español). MedioTiempo. 1 de julio de 2017. Liberado el 18 de julio de 2017. El 16 de julio, después de que Sexy Star regresara a AAA para ganar el título vacante, Forster afirmaría en Twitter que había sido apuñalada por AAA y renunciaría públicamente a la compañía.Bergonzi, Ezequiel (16 de julio de 2017). "Sexy Star regresa a AAA… Taya deja la empresa" (español). Superluchas. Liberado el 11 de julio de 2017. Según el Wrestling Observer, AAA le pediría a Johnny Mundo, prometido de Forster, que entregara el cinturón Reina de Reinas para una sesión de fotos y cuando lo hizo, declararon vacante el título. Vampiro dijo inicialmente que Forster fue despojada del título para usar un choque ilegal en su historia de la lucha el 21 de abril con Hamada, a pesar de ser una lucha sin descalificación; el más tarde afirmaría en una grabación de TV que Forster no había mostrado el evento, a pesar de que nunca fue programada para aparecer."Taya, Johnny Mundo, AAA en las probabilidades sobre situación extraña del campeonato" (inglés). Fightful. Liberado el 19 de julio de 2017. 'Lucha Underground (2016–2018)' Taya debutaría en Lucha Underground en el episodio del 24 de febrero de 2016, como la compañera de Johnny Mundo.Peeples, Jeremy (24 de febrero de 2016). "RESULTADOS DE LUCHA UNDERGROUND: JOHNNY MUNDO VS. CAGE; DEBUTA TAYA VALKYRIE" (inglés). F4WOnline. Liberado el 10 de marzo de 2016. Ella haría su debut en el ring en el episodio del 9 de marzo, saliendo derrotada por Cage en una lucha sin descalificación.Dehnel, Joel (9 de Marzo de 2016). "3/9 Informe de Televisión de Lucha Underground - Muertes defiende el Título de LU, Rivalidad entre Cage-Mundo, más" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Torch. Liberado el 10 de marzo de 2016. Taya comptiría en el Aztec Warfare II, episodio del 12 de abril de 2016, siendo está su primer lucha titular en Lucha Underground. Ella ingresaría en el Número 9, y eliminaría a Cage, pero luego sería cubierta y eliminada por Fénix.Kreikenbohm, Philip. "Lucha Underground #2.09 - Aztec Warfare II « Dato de Bases de Eventos « CAGEMATCH - The Internet Wrestling Database" (inglés). www.cagematch.net. Liberado el 15 de abril de 2016."Resultados de Lucha Underground: Aztec Warfare 2, Debut de Rey Mysterio, Nuevo Campeón, Más - WrestlingInc.com" (inglés). WrestlingInc.com. Liberado el 15 de abril de 2016. 'Impact Wrestling (2017–presente)' El 7 de septiembre de 2017, episodio de Impact!, Taya Valkyrie haría su debut para Impact Wrestling atacando a Rosemary, estableciéndose como heel en el proceso.Stuart Carapola (7 de septiembre de 2017). ""COMPLETO (GFW? TNA? FTO?) REPORTAJE DE IMPACT WRESTLING: KONNAN REALMENTE RECORTA UNA PROMOCIÓN BASTANTE DIVERTIDA EN LOS PROXIMOS DESAFÍOS DE LAX, TARYN TERRELL REGRESA AL RING, MÁS COBERTURA DE TRIPLEMANIA DE QUE USTED PUEDE AGITAR UN PALILLO EN (SÍ, INCLUYENDO ESE FUTURO), MÁS LLENO QUE UNA CAJA DE JELLY DONUTS, SYDAL OBTIENE SU CHANCE POR EL TÍTULO GLOBAL, Y MÁS" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. Liberado el 7 de septiembre de 2017. Una semana más tarde, Valkyrie competiría en su primer lucha donde ella derrotaría a Amber Nova, después de usar un nuevo Finisher Road to Valhalla."REPORTE COMPLETO DE IMPACT WRESTLING: LAX STAYS CLASSY, INESPERADAS BUENAS NOVEDADES PARA GRADO, EL PRÓXIMO DESAFÍO DE ELI DRAKE SE DETERMINA, LASHLEY TOMA SU DECISIÓN, Y MÁS" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. 14 de septiembre de 2017. Liberado el 14 de septiembre de 2017. Durante septiembre y octubre, Valkyrie continuaría su rivalidad con Rosemary,"REPORTE DE IMPACT WRESTLING PARA TV" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. 21 de septiembre de 2017. Liberado el 21 de septiembre de 2017."REPORTE DE IMPACT WRESTLING VICTORY ROAD" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. 29 de septiembre de 2017. Liberado el 29 de septiembre de 2017."REPORTE COMPLETO DE IMPACT WRESTLING: TANTAS PROMOS Y PAQUETES DE VÍDEO QUE LA PRIMER LUCHA NO SE AIRE HASTA UNA HORA Y DIEZ MINUTOS, MOOSE REGRESA AL MEJOR EQUIPO AMERICANO CON UN AMIGO Y UNA PAREJA DE TUBOS DE ACERO, Y ... BIEN, NO MUCHO MÁS " (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. 12 de octubre de 2017. Liberado el 12 de octubre de 2017. lo que eventualmente las llevaría a una lucha entre las dos, donde Valkyrie saldría victoriosa."REPORTE COMPLETO DE IMPACT WRESTLING: DAN LAMBERT CORTA UNO DE LAS MEJORES PROMOS EN AÑOS, TREVOR LEE PIENSA QUE ES NEGRO, MUCHA Y MUCHA FUERZA DE MÉXICO, AHORA LO HE VISTO TODO... UN CAMBIO A HELL DE JOSEPH PARK" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. 19 de octubre de 2017. Liberado el 19 de octubre de 2017. Las dos estabas programadas para enfrentarse una vez más, en una lucha primera sangre durante Bound for Glory, el 5 de noviembre, sin embargo la lucha eventualmente sería cancelada debido a circunstancias personales imprevistas en relación con Valkyrie. Después de cinco meses de ausencia, Valkyrie haría su regreso el 1 de marzo de 2018, episodio de Impact!, donde ella una vez más atacaría a Rosemary y renovarían su rivalidad. Las dos competirían una vez más el 12 de abril episodio de Impact!, en una lucha demonios bailarines, en donde Valkyrie perdería ante Rosemary, acabando su rivalidad. Alrededor de septiembre después de otros cinco meses de ausencia, Valkyrie, ahora como face, haría su regreso y ella desafiaría a Tessa Blanchard a una lucha por el Impact Knockouts Championship. Durante Bound for Glory, Blanchard retendría el título después de usar las cuerdas del ring. Tres semanas después, Valkyrie recibiría su revancha, donde una vez más ganaría Blanchard luego de atacar al árbitro y el mismo la descalificara, reteniendo el título en el proceso. La victoria por descalificación le daría otra oportunidad titular, la cual sería anunciada durante Homecoming. Durante el evento, el cual tomaría lugar el 6 de enero de 2019, Valkyrie ganaría el Impact Knockouts Championship con el árbitro especial Gail Kim (a quien Blanchard atacaría durante la lucha) aplicaría su movimiento final el cual le permitiría a Valkyrie realizar su propio movimiento final antes de que ella la cubriera. Vida personal Desde 2016, Forster ha estado en una relación con John Hennigan, mejor conocido como John Morrison."Taya Valkyrie, posteo en Instagram". Ellos anunciaron su compromiso en junio de 2017."Actualización Diaria: Mayweather vs. McGregor, Cena, Ryder regresa" (inglés) Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Liberado el 15 de junio de 2017. El 1 de junio de 2018, Forster y Hennigan se casarían. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Front dropkick, seguido por un swinging side slam **Northern lights suplex, seguido por un double foot stomp en una cobertura **''Road to Valhalla'' (Double chickenwing facebuster) – 2017–presente *'Movimientos de firma' **Clothesline, a veces mientras vuela **Drop toe hold, seguido por un Lou Thesz press **Moonsault, seguido por un springboard hacia fuera del ring **Running double knee smash al oponente arrinconado, seguido por un spinning facewash **Sitout powerbomb, a veces a un oponente en la esquina, seguido por un powerbomb en una esquina **Snapmare, soccer kick o sole toe kick en la espalda del oponente **Tornado DDT, desde la cuerda superior *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Los Perros del Mal **'Johnny Mundo' *'Apodos' **"La Perra del Mal" **"La Guera Loca" **'"Wera Loca"' *'Temas de entrada' **"Ultimate Workout Nonstop Mix By Freedombunch" de David Guetta (ECCW) **"Perros" de Cartel De Santa (AAA, usado como miembro de Los Perros del Mal) **"Started from the Bottom" de Drake (AAA) **"Blitz & Glam" de The Jetboys (LU, usado en competición individual y como compañera de Johnny Mundo) **'"Welcome to Slamtown"' de Johnny MundoNuevas de Lucha Underground: Prevista Para Esta Noche, Mira Johnny Mundo 'Welcome To Slamtown' Music Video (inglés). 411mania. Liberado el 22 de diciembre de 2016. (LU, usado en competición individual y como compañera de Johnny Mundo) **"War Face" de Dale Oliver (IMPACT)"Taya Valkyrie Theme Song and Entrance Video | IMPACT Wrestling Theme Songs". Liberado el 3 de marzo de 2018 – por YouTube. **'"See Your Hands"' de Viceversah (IMPACT)"Taya Valkyrie's NEW "Wera Loca" Theme Song and Entrance Video! | IMPACT Wrestling Theme Songs". Liberado el 24 de noviembre de 2018 – por YouTube. Campeonatos y logros 'Lucha libre profesional' *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Knockouts Championship (1 vez, actual) *'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide ' **Campeona Reina de Reinas de AAA (2 veces) **Lucha Capital (Femenino 2018) **Luchadora del Año (2014, 2015)"Taya: Luchadora del 2014" (español). Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide. Liberado el 13 de enero de 2015.Meltzer, Dave (11 de enero de 2016). "11 de enero de 2016 Wrestling Observer Newsletter: Cena con lesión en el hombro, Nuevas Estrellas Japonesas en WWE". Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Campbell, California: 59. ISSN 1083-9593. *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez)"Ironman Heavymetalweight Title" (inglés). Wrestling-Titles.com. Liberado el 12 de agosto de 2016. *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ubicada en el No. 36 de las mejores 100 luchadoras femeninas en el PWI Female 100 en 2018 'Modelaje físicoculturista' *'CBBF Canadian Championships' **Primer lugar (2010) *'Arnold Amateur' **Segundo lugar (2011) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Taya - Kira Forster en Facebook (español/inglés) *|50px Taya - Kira Forster en Twitter (español/inglés) *|50px Taya / Kira Forster en Instagram (español/inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taya Valkyrie en Impact Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taya Valkyrie en Online World of Wrestling (inglés) *Perfil de Taya Valkyrie en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Taya en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Taya en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:Debuts en 2010 Categoría:Storm Wrestling Academy Categoría:Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Prairie Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Perros del Mal Categoría:LEGEND Promociones Categoría:Universal Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide Categoría:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling Categoría:Promociones Kdna Categoría:Desastre Total Ultraviolento Categoría:Invasión RCH Categoría:World Wrestling League Categoría:Promociones Cantu Categoría:International Wrestling Revolution Group Categoría:International Wrestling League Categoría:Colosal Categoría:Producciones Sanchez Categoría:Independencia Total Categoría:Promociones Juniors Categoría:Fusión Ichiban Pro-Wrestling Categoría:Producciones AGZA Categoría:MaxProad Categoría:The Crash Categoría:Lucha Underground Categoría:GoMask! Producciones Categoría:Wrestling Superstar Categoría:Promociones Contreras Categoría:Promociones Tao Categoría:Reality of Wrestling Categoría:Sabotage Wrestling Categoría:Crushed Pro Wrestling Categoría:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling Categoría:World Wonder Ring Stardom Categoría:House of Hardcore Categoría:All American Wrestling Categoría:Martinez Entertainment Lucha Libre Mexicana Categoría:Warriors of Wrestling Categoría:Promociones EMW Categoría:Superstars of Wrestling Federation Categoría:Future Stars of Wrestling Categoría:Alternative Wrestling Show Categoría:Orlando City Wrestling Categoría:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling Categoría:World Class Revolution Categoría:WrestleCircus Categoría:DEFY Wrestling Categoría:Bar Wrestling Categoría:Impact Wrestling Categoría:North American Wrestling Allegiance Categoría:Pro Wrestling Blitz Categoría:Mondo Lucha Categoría:World of Unpredictable Wrestling Categoría:RISE Wrestling Categoría:WrestleCade Entertainment Categoría:Aro Lucha Categoría:Big Time Wrestling Categoría:The Wrestling Revolver Categoría:Nuclear Heat Wrestling Categoría:All Pro Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Revolution Categoría:Blackcraft Wrestling Categoría:Northeast Wrestling Categoría:Major League Wrestling